The present invention relates in general to magnetic catheter navigation and in particular to a device for maneuvering a catheter into the interior of a body, comprising a support stiletto which may be inserted into the catheter tube and which sustains the shape of the catheter tube as it penetrates into the interior of the body.
Such catheters and/or devices are used for example when liquid is to be drained from the interior of the body. When for example after a head injury, an oedema forms in the interior of the patient""s brain, i.e. an area in which liquid accumulates, this must be drained as quickly as possible in order to avoid significant brain damage due to the high intercerebral pressure. To this end, catheters are currently used in accident medicine which are inserted by hand through a bone opening to be produced into the brain of the patient, such that the tip of the catheter comes to rest in the zone where the accumulation of liquid is forming. The catheter tube is provided with perforations at its tip, through which the liquid can pass into the interior of the tube, to then be transported away. Another area of application is the case of inborn hydrocephalus, in which overproduction of cerebral liquor leads to an excessive interior cerebral pressure, such that this liquor constantly has to be drained, in the course of which the catheter is placed under the skin, from the brain to the abdominal region.
For inserting the tip of the catheter into the correct position, experienced staff currently use another method in which the correct angle of penetration and the correct point of penetration are identified manually, for example by way of the bone seams of the cranium. This method, however, can be inaccurate even when performed by experienced medical staff, and inexperienced physicians have even greater difficulties in exactly positioning the tip of the catheter. Precisely in the brain area, however, every deviation is critical, since the consequences of an insertion error, namely damage to healthy tissue and an insufficient amount of liquid being transported away, can be fatal.
It is therefore the object of the present invention to provide a device for maneuvering a catheter into the interior of a body, which ensures that the tip of the catheter is accurately placed and reliably inserted correctly by the medical staff. In particular, it is intended that such a treatment be possible in an environment in which only a low level of apparatus is available.
This object is solved in accordance with the invention by the subject of patent claim 1. The sub-claims define preferred embodiments of the present invention.
In accordance with the invention, a position-indicating magnetic tracking means is arranged on the support stiletto for the catheter tube, said device being detectable by means of a magnetic tracking-based navigation means. In other words, the stabilization means which is necessary anyway for inserting the catheter tube is simultaneously used as a positioning aid which can be used in an environment in which a magnetic tracking-based navigation means is available. Such magnetic tracking-based navigation means do not require a costly camera system, such as for example optically based navigation means, and are therefore ideally suited to catheter navigation in the sense in accordance with the invention. Computer tomography data or nuclear spin tomography data are used for registering and currently detecting the body part co-ordinates. To this end, a CT or MR image is taken of the patient before he is treated.
The physician introducing the catheter can then check on the screen of the magnetic tracking navigation system whether the target point has been hit or whether corrections still need to be made. Moreover, the navigation system can even make suggestions as to the length of penetration, the point of introduction or the angle of introduction, and/or can indicate an incorrect insertion through warning indicators. In this way, two- and three-dimensional representations are available to the staff on the screen of the navigation system.
The catheter is inserted into the interior of the body using the stiletto, necessary for stabilization and introduced into the catheter tube, and precisely this stiletto can support the magnetic tracking means in accordance with the invention. Once the catheter has been positioned, the stiletto can be withdrawn from the rear end, where a drainage hose can then be attached to the catheter tube via an adaptor.
Said magnetic tracking means can comprise miniature coils, at least two coils being advantageously provided which are spatially orientated differently. Using such an arrangement of coils, a positional tracking of the catheter can be realised which may be determined in all degrees of freedom. It should also be noted here that it is fundamentally important in the present invention to establish or navigate the angle of penetration and depth of penetration such that it can in principle be sufficient to provide a single miniature coil on the stiletto, since navigation is relatively non-critical with respect for example to the rotation of the stiletto and/or the catheter tube about the longitudinal axis.
In one embodiment of the present invention, a first coil is arranged on the area of the stiletto facing away from the tip, while a second coil is arranged on the tip of the stiletto. Specifically arranging one coil on the tip of the stiletto enables the depth of penetration and direction of penetration to be very accurately detected, when the other coil is positioned relatively far away at the end of the stiletto facing away from the tip.
In accordance with another embodiment of the invention, a pair of coils consisting of coils which are spatially orientated differently is arranged at the end of the stiletto facing away from the tip, in particular in or on a grip means of the stiletto, where sufficient space is available even for arranging larger coils.
Any combination of the number of coils and the positioning of the coils can of course be selected, as long as the navigational tasks can be fulfilled.
In an embodiment of the invention, the stiletto is connected to the navigation means, for transferring signals or energy via a cable. In this way, for example, induction currents can be transmitted to the coils or induced currents read from the individual coils.
In accordance with another embodiment, the stiletto comprises a means for wireless signal exchange with the navigation means, and in particular an energy supply of its own. In this way, a xe2x80x9ccable-freexe2x80x9d stiletto can be realised which allows the treatment staff an extensive freedom for treatment and great freedom of movement.
The stiletto is advantageously designed as a disposable item together with the magnetic tracking means, and in particular is provided sterilely packed, together with or separate from the catheter tube.
In a particularly preferred embodiment, the catheter is a head and/or brain catheter.
In order to be able during navigation to also take into account movement of the part of the body into which the catheter is to be inserted, a reference sensor is attached in a fixed positional assignment to said part of the body. Advantageously, this reference sensor is again an arrangement of coils which can be spatially tracked and communicates its movement data to the navigation system via a cable or by radio.
There are a number of options, according to the part of the patient""s body in question, for fixing such a reference sensor. A headset could for example be used, such as is known from navigation for ear, nose and throat treatments, an elastic band (headband) or an adhesive tape with a reference sensor can be used. A preferred embodiment of the present invention uses an affixed reference sensor, in particular when the catheter to be positioned is a head or brain catheter. In such a case, it is advantageous to fix the reference sensor to a tooth on the upper jaw. In this way, the reference sensor can on the one hand be affixed directly to the patient""s tooth, for example using a tooth adhesive such as is used for fixing braces. In a particularly preferred embodiment, the reference sensor is fixed to an upper jaw tooth via an intermediate adaptor, i.e. only the adaptor is firmly affixed, and the reference sensor can be attached to the adaptor, for example plugged into it.
A patient with such a reference sensor on a tooth can easily close his mouth during magnetic navigation. General advantages are simple handling, very high accuracy and the fact that it is not possible for the sensor to slip during treatment. The embodiment comprising the intermediate adaptor affixed to the tooth also has the advantage that the sensor does not have to be attached until just before treatment, and can be repeatedly reused.